


Cold Logic

by Eldabe



Series: 30_hath Challenge Fics [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Founders fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-24
Updated: 2012-04-24
Packaged: 2017-11-04 06:36:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/390868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eldabe/pseuds/Eldabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Rowena, on the other hand, had always hovered in between Salazar and Godric, leaning toward Salazar’s cold logic in most situations"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Logic

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the [30_hath](http://community.livejournal.com/30_hath) challenge-a-day community on Livejournal. 
> 
> More details can be found on my dreamwidth [here](http://eldabe.dreamwidth.org/4828.html).

“Fascinating,” she whispered, the glare on her spectacles rendering her eyes invisible.

“Fascinating?” He nearly exploded with rage. Instead of siding with him as she was supposed to, she chose to stand on the sidelines, choosing neither him nor that insufferable fool! “Fascinating?” He repeated, his eyes narrowing in response to her blankness, “You cannot truly think that half-bloods could possible have the same capacity for magic as purebloods, can you?”

Rowena shifted slightly, and Salazar had a brief view of her eyes. They were speculative, as if she was truly considering Godric’s side of the argument.

“It would be difficult to test,” she mused, “as there may be as much variation among Muggle-born wizards as there is among the Magic-born…”

Salazar stared at her, aghast. “You…you cannot be serious!”

Rowena leaned forward. “Of course I am. You cannot make such a harsh judgment unless you can back it up, Salazar. And Helga has a point. Who are we to make such a judgment?”

Salazar brought his fist down on the table between them. “This is our school!”

Rowena lifted her goblet of wine. “Yes, Salazar. Our school, not yours. We have to agree on all decisions.”

Salazar turned his head to the side, angrily refusing to meet her eyes. So he had begun to think of the school as “his”. He had contributed more then any of the others. His lips curled up briefly, remembering a secret cavern that only he could open.

Rowena stood up suddenly, slamming her goblet down on the table. “This is _our_ school, we are equal in everything. I refuse to allow you to keep secrets from me!”

Salazar smirked at her. “Who said I’m keeping any secrets?”

He had the upper hand now. It drove Rowena mad to think that there might be something she didn’t know. It was rare to see her passionate about anything, but knowledge was always her weakness .

Rowena glowered angrily for a moment, then tossed her hair and began buttoning up her robe. “Fine, Salazar,” she said, “if we cannot work together as equals, then I refuse to work with you at all.”

Salazar rocked back in his chair, shocked. Never had she been so decisive about anything in the real world. Normally she was non-committal about anything that wasn’t in the abstract logic, where she ruled.

Rowena picked up her books and began heading for the door. “And I must agree with Godric and Helga. Muggle-born children deserve the same education as any witch or wizard. And so my decision will remain, Slalazar, unless you can convince me otherwise.”

And with that, she left the room. A goblet exploded as Salazar’s anger spilled over. “Foolish woman!” He spat after her.

She had upset the balance. Not that it had ever been perfect. Helga, the fool, blindly followed Godric in all his decisions. Rowena, on the other hand, had always hovered in between Salazar and Godric, leaning toward Salazar’s cold logic in most situations, but when she was seized by a sudden conscious, she had been known to agree with Godric. Here seemed to be one of those times.

He sat back down on his chair, breathing heavily. Fine, then. He had lost an important argument about the running of the school. And almost worse, Rowena had abandoned him, perhaps forever.

Salazar cooled his anger until it was ice-cold, until it fueled his logical thoughts to the inevitable. He could not stay here. He could not stay in a school overrun with impure blood, controlled by the three people who had betrayed him at every turn.

As Salazar Slytherin prepared to leave the school, he did not stop to ponder the implications of his actions. He did not wonder that perhaps, in his anger, he was destroying the unity that might one day be the symbol of Hogwarts. To Slytherin, who craved power beyond anything else, there was no unity. There never had been.


End file.
